Supernova
by bellassen
Summary: Renesmee's fully grown and the Cullens have decided to go back to high school. It's Renesmee's first time, and Bella's as a vampire. But that's not the only issue to be dealt with. Being fully grown gives Nessa feelings she's never had before, and questions that no one particularly wants to answer for her. She knows there are secrets and, luckily enough, Jacob can't say no to her.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, thanks for clicking on our story, and by our, I mean Vanessa and myself, Lindsay. As you can see, we are not Stephenie Meyer and we don't own anything that belongs in the world of the Twilight Saga, or any references we choose to make. We're just two girls with a love for the relationship between Bella and Renesmee that have chosen to stretch the world a little farther. That being said, there will be both Bella and Renesmee's point of view. You should be able to tell who is who, as you'll hear from both of them every chapter. But that's enough from the writers, enjoy the story!

**Prologue**

For any normal person the first day of high school might not be such a big deal, but to me and my family it was. You see, we're a family of vampires. Actually, we're a family of vampires, hybrids, and shapeshifters, but you get the idea. High school really shouldn't compare to that. But it did, mostly because it was my first time in high school after my change, and my daughter, Renesmee's, first time, period. Let me explain.

When I was human and a junior in high school I met the love of my life, his name was Edward Cullen. Edward was silent, brooding, and content to be on his own. He was beautiful and tragic. He was a vampire. He wasn't the only one in Forks, Washington. About two years prior to my move in with my father, the entire Cullen family moved to Forks. Each one of them were vampires. Needless to say I fell for their charm. They intrigued me with their moral ways of living; feeding on the blood of animals, moving every four years to keep people from getting suspicious. They even lived like a family, though most of them were paired off.

Esme and Carlisle were the parental figures, they were each in their twenties when changed. Rosalie and Emmett had love at first sight when she saved him from a bear. Alice and Jasper were unique, she'd seen him in a vision and waited for him to find her.

Edward was alone, never having found the right companion, until he met me.

No one was more surprised than I was. How could someone like Edward, who literally looked like a greek god, fall for me, an insignificant human? He'd tell me I was wrong, that I was anything but significant if he was reading this. But if he ever does I doubt it will surprise him.

I fell in love with Edward Cullen easily and very quickly. It didn't matter to me that he was a vampire, that my blood was so potent that he physically had to restrain himself from killing me. There was something in his eyes that told me he never would.

He wasn't so convinced, and after one too many accidents in his world he'd decided that I could never be a part of it, no matter how much he loved me. He left, and he took all of our memories with him. I was left in silence.

It was then that I started hanging out with Jacob Black, a kid from the Quileute reservation that I'd known since I was a child. I got him to do reckless and stupid stunts so that I could remember how it sounded when Edward became angry with me. It was the best way to hear his voice.

But Jacob was going through some changes of his own, unbeknownst to either of us. So while he was dealing with the aftermath, I decided to take my delusions into my own hands. I went cliff diving on a night where the storms were anything but yielding. Jacob saved me from drowning, but the little of the incident that Alice Cullen had seen in a vision had more to do with me jumping than me being saved.

Thinking that I was dead, Edward wanted to die too. Alice had to fly me to Volterra, Italy so that he could see me in person and know that I wasn't dead. We didn't go unnoticed by the Volturi, the vampire equivalent to royalty. We were set free only by the promise that one day I would be turned. Humans are forbidden to know anything about vampires.

After that Edward knew he couldn't ever leave me again. And while nothing made me happier, there were now werewolves in Forks. Jacob Black's big change was that he came from a long line of shapeshifters, werewolves, and they were the vampire's worst enemy. It didn't help that Jake was also in love with me.

The only reason they ever got along was because of me. A nomadic vampire threat forced them to work together to save my life, if only so I could be turned. Jacob hated the idea, but I'd made my choice.

Once the threat was taken care of, Edward and I were married. Marriage at 18 wasn't ideal for me, but Edward, being from an entirely different era, wanted to do things right. He would turn me himself if I became his wife. At least I'd gotten a real honeymoon.

Of course, that didn't come without its own set of complications. Little did we know, vampire/human sex could produce a child, as long as the vampire was a man and the human was a woman. I was pregnant with Edward's child, and for the first time in my life I wanted a baby.

It nearly killed me, and everyone, including Jacob, watched as my baby destroyed my human body. We were able to save me by turning me as soon as the baby was born.

I'd never felt more alive.

Being a vampire felt incredible. The speed, the clarity, the emotions. Everything was heightened, and I'd known I'd made the right choice all along.

It turned out that Jacob's love for me wasn't actually about me, if you can believe it. He imprinted on my daughter after she was born. Imprinting is this weird, soulmate claim wolves have on their significant others. I'm still not sure how to handle it, but Jacob is for Nessa whatever she wants him to be, so I guess that's okay.

The threat of the Volturi still looms, and even though we were able to convince them that Renesmee is no threat to the world, we know that they still take interest in us. Edward tries not to stay on edge, but every once in awhile I see him planning. I hope that we don't face them for at least another decade or so.

But that was the least of my problems by Renesmee's 8th birthday. She was going to start high school, she was looking at Jacob more like a woman than a child, and she had questions she knew he could answer. I had no idea what would come of that first year in Denali, Alaska, but I certainly didn't expect my past to come and haunt me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_There's never a beginning for eternity." _

-Toba Beta, Master of Stupidity

**Nessa**

High school.

Mundane. Dull. Trite. Monotonous.

These are words my family would use to describe high school, my family who'd enrolled in high school so many times that they keep their graduation caps as a joke. So many times that my aunt would rather die than go back. And so many times that they've got to be the smartest people in the world.

Well, except for my mother, Bella. No, not that she's _not_ smart. She's been through secondary school once. Eight years ago, before I was born, she finished her senior year for the first time, and apparently, she's been lucky to get this long of a break from it. However, her break is over, and much to her dismay, it's time to go back.

For me, it's just the beginning. I've spent years trying to convince my dad, Edward, that I'm ready for school. It took the rest of the family being in cahoots with me and teaming up on him to convince the man to just let me go. Of course, his condition was that they all go, and no one was happy about that. My family loved me though, more than anything. They would walk through hell for me.

And that equalled high school, I guess. Their own personal hell. In fact, I'd heard Uncle Em say he'd rather go to the fiery depths of the Earth to hang out with Satan instead of go back to high school. Maybe that's how he and Rose got out of it.

The words I used to describe high school? Exciting. Appealing. Impelling. Thrilling. At least, for now. I'd soon learn all about what high school was like. Uncle Jasper thought I would get sick of it pretty quick, but Mom's guess was that a couple years wouldn't kill me.

We were living in Alaska, close to the Denali's. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and the one I preferred, Carmen. Carlisle and Esme had found a nice big house, fairly close to them. Right now, we all lived in that big house, all with our own rooms. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were the exception. Both of them vehemently refused to attend high school again. They were posing as a young married couple, extended family of ours through Uncle Jasper. The rest of us were acting as siblings. Dad and I. Alice and Mom. Anyways, Rose and Em wanted to live in a house of their own, and so they found one. It was big, and extravagant. Their style.

Our first day at Bartlett High School started in a matter of hours. I couldn't sleep. I was feeling more of my vampire side lately. Thanks to the vampire traits I got from Dad, I didn't need as much sleep as a human would. Thanks to the human traits I got from Mom, I still needed _some. _

And I got that. But at 3:30am, I was awake, and I wasn't going back to dreamland anytime soon. I was just laying in the darkness of my room, just content to be still and silent, listening to conversations going on around the house. It was my grandparent's that I was drawn to.

Esme and Carlisle were having a quiet discussion in the living room. I could still hear them though, everybody could. In a house full of vampires, tuning out conversations you weren't directly involved in became second nature, but because I was paying close attention, their words came out clear to me.

They were talking about Jacob, and his living situation.

_Sigh. Jacob. _

Jacob was my absolute best friend. He'd been around forever. As long as I could remember, and unlike other 8 year olds, I could remember very far back in my life. When I was born, he was my best babysitter. Rosalie was jealous. When I got a little older, I'd been able to tell him everything and anything. Things I was too embarrassed to tell my family about, Jacob knew. He never judged me, never got upset with me. He just loved me, unconditionally, and I felt the same for him.

Recently though, I was just...getting confused. No other word really sufficed when it came to explaining my feelings. I'd never felt more than a very strong friendship for Jacob. That was, until a little bit ago, when I'd stopped aging.

I remember that day quite vividly. That day was the "someday" I'd been waiting for. The day when I would stop my accelerated growth, the day I could be like the rest of my family, almost normal. I used to always think, "if I could just stop growing, then my family could stick around someplace." But thanks to me, we'd been moving around rapidly for the last long, eight years.

Anyways, I, along with everyone else, was beyond happy at the fact I'd finally reached my adult stage. I appeared a seventeen year old, just like my parents. It was weird, I'll admit. Mom and Dad looked more like they could be my siblings than my parents.

But when my physical body was done morphing into an adult, apparently, so my mind was too. I now thought more like an adult than I ever had. An adult, whose thoughts were more mature, and when it came to Jacob, more...romantic than friendly.

And it scared me. I had spent my whole life loving Jacob one way, and along with my brain, my feelings had changed.

Hearing Carlisle and Esme talk of Jacob now made my whole body tingle. I wasn't used to the sensation.

"He needs to be on his own, Carlisle."

"I know."

"And Ness-"

I stiffened when I heard my name. What about me? How did Jacob's living conditions have anything to do with me?

"Esme, I realize." My grandfather sighed, sounding exasperated. Was Jacob more of a bother than I'd initially thought? I mean, he had stuck around this whole time. I understood his presence came along with a nasty stench, but I'd gotten used to it! My family could do the same.

"Maybe he should go back." Esme whispered.

The very thought of my family sending him away made me clench my bedsheets tight in my hands. I wouldn't allow it.

"I don't know."

I dug my fingernails into the mattress, and clenched my teeth, trying to keep my anger in check. A tearing sound caught my attention, and looking down, I realized I'd ripped a hole in my bed sheet, and my mattress.

Oops.

"Maybe I'll just build him a house close by."

_Honestly, Nessa. Quit overreacting. What's your problem? _

See, that was the thing. I didn't know. I didn't like being in the dark. Sometimes I felt as though I was the only one who didn't know some huge secret. And what made it worse was when my own mind betrayed me, keeping its secrets deep in the back where I couldn't access them, couldn't understand them. I still couldn't grasp the reason for this sudden change of feelings.

I got up out of my bed, thinking I should probably change my sheets, or risk getting a inquisition from Dad about why I liked to destroy my bed.

Of course, I could always ask him why he liked to destroy his bed. He wouldn't have an answer for that one.

Okay,_ no_.

But really, he'd probably stop bothering me.

Trying to stop my unwanted thoughts, and finally tuning out of their conversation, I flicked the light on in my bedroom. The sudden brightness that filled the room made me squint my eyes as they adjusted to the change. Walking over to my closet, I pulled out a new pile of white sheets. As I was setting them down on my bed, I heard my aunt Alice on the stairs at the end of the hallway, and I could hear her light footsteps making their way towards my door. Not even half a second later, there was two quick raps on my door.

"Come in, Alice."

She obeyed, and opened my door, peeking inside.

"It's rather early for you to be up, isn't it, Renesmee?" She tried to make it sound chiding, but it was my aunt Alice I was talking to. She didn't chide me, she went along with me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I suppose so," I acknowledged.

She stepped into my room, and looked around. My ripped bed sheets caught her eye, and she quickly looked up at my face with a questioning expression.

"I got mad," I answered cryptically, shrugging.

"Uh huh," she nodded, and then furrowed her thin brows, "Are you alright, Nessa?"

I smiled at her, trying to keep the grimace off my face. I never liked it when people asked me questions. I understood that she just cared about me, she was just making sure I was okay. I kept a lot of things to myself though. I could figure it all out without her help.

"Peachy, Al."

The look on her face told me she didn't buy it, but she didn't call me out.

Honestly, I was just feeling too many things at once. Nervous and excited for school, confused about Jacob, and angry at the possibilities of him disappearing. I didn't want to get into all of it with Alice, but I didn't want to get upset with her. Nothing was her fault.

Changing the subject, and changing the sheets, I asked her, "Actually, you think you would know where my parents are? I can't hear them."

"No, sorry," she replied, "they ran off like, two hours ago. I didn't catch where they were going." She walked to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed the corner of the fitted sheet, pulling it over the corner of the mattress swiftly.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," she sang, then danced to my open closet. "Do you need help picking your outfit?"

And because I was lazy, and I felt like I'd already hurt her feelings, I lied and told her yes.

She clapped her hands in joy, and began rummaging through my clothes. I just sat down on my bed and waited for her. It didn't take her long to set something down on the end of my bed, folded nicely.

"This'll make a good impression." She winked at me.

"Thank you, Alice. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." She nodded, and then danced out my door, disappearing from my sight.

I just needed to put it all out of my mind, and not worry. Esme would build Jacob a house, like she loved to do, and he would be close by. I would go to school, love it, and be happy to go each day. I would figure out my feelings for Jacob, and I would learn how to deal with them.

All was right. I was fine. We were fine.

The clock read 3:41.

4 hours and 19 minutes to go.

~o0o~

**Bella**

The thought of starting high school had Edward roaming down memory lane. I didn't mind, I loved it when he told me about my time as a human, through his perspective. It wasn't that I didn't remember anything. In fact, most of my human memories had Edward in them, but there was something about the way he looked at me when he told me those stories that kept me listening intently every time.

The night before I began my second round of matriculation Edward took me hunting. He said it was to be on the safe side. It was overly cautious, being around Charlie for the past 8 years had helped me with keeping to my diet, but every once in awhile it was good to indulge my over protective husband. It gave him peace of mind.

It was as we were walking back towards the new house that Edward told me another story.

"Do you remember the day you told me your theories?"

I did, of course, how could I ever forget that I'd accused him of being Spider-man?

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd warned you I wasn't very creative."

"You weren't lying, but I was still interested in knowing what you thought."

"Because of my shield."

"Because of your infuriatingly silent and lovely mind." Edward pulled on my hand he'd been holding and brought me close. "I wanted to know everything about you."

"I never understood why, I'm not that interesting."

"I disagree, you were always quite compelling." He traced his hand up the side of my arm. "You still are."

I bit my lip. "You're biased."

Edward kissed me quickly, pulling away with a cheeky grin.

"You might be right, but you'll see tomorrow, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

I frowned. Being the center of attention hadn't been appealing to me as a human. As a vampire, when I could detect the movement of every single living thing within a mile's distance, it would be exhausting.

"I'd rather not."

"Trust me, love, I'd rather not, either, but you're beautiful. And they'll notice."

It was times like this I was thankful I could no longer blush. Habitually Edward still said things to get that kind of reaction out of me, he'd grown rather fond of the reddish hue my skin had donned so frequently.

"Well, I won't be the only one they notice."

Edward frowned. "No, I suppose not. There's always Renesmee."

I hadn't been talking about our daughter, but he had a point. I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Jacob won't let anything happen to her, you know that."

Edward's shoulders tightened at the mere mention of my best friend. He still had a hard time accepting the imprint, not that I blamed him. Renesmee and Jacob were a sight to get used to. I just wanted the best for both of them.

"Can we not mention the dog?"

"It's been 8 years, Edward. Don't you think it's time you accept that Jacob is part of our life?"

"Love, I accepted that a long time ago. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

I averted my gaze at that moment. As much as I wanted to fault Edward for his lack of empathy towards Jacob, there was so much history between the two of them that would never go away. I knew part of that was my fault. I hadn't been able to let Jake go.

"Don't you think it would make things easier?" I asked quietly.

Edward sighed. "She's our daughter, when it comes to family nothing is easy."

I couldn't argue with that.

Back at the house we still had a few more hours before we could even think about getting ready for school. I left Edward alone in our room to cool off and went in search of someone to talk to while the night passed.

I found Alice in the study shopping online.

"Good morning!" she said, not looking away from the computer. "Did you and Edward have a nice time?"

"We found a few deer, it was a pretty calm evening. I think he worries too much."

Alice smiled over at me. "Well of course he does, silly, he loves you."

I smiled back. "I know."

"Ness is up, by the way."

"Already?"

Renesmee had been getting only a few hours of sleep every night for a while, and that was fine for the vampire side of her. I worried that she still wasn't sleeping enough.

"I'm going to go find her. See you in a little while."

I left Alice and walked up the stairs towards Renesmee's room, growing a bit more worried with each step I took. She'd been kind of distant as of late and I had a hard time figuring out why. We'd been really close when she was little. It was around her fifth birthday that she'd closed off, it was like she felt the need to fix things on her own.

Unfortunately that was all too familiar.

Her bedroom door was shut so I tapped softly.

"Ness, its me. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

She was sitting on her bed, dressed and ready to go for the day. It was only 4:00 in the morning. I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving the bit of space between us that she'd been wanting recently. Her gift was the most intrusive part of her, the one she wanted to keep to herself.

"You know, most kids your age have a hard time getting out of bed for their first day of school. You, on the other hand..."

"I don't need as much sleep as most kids my age."

"True, but it's only 4:00. What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think there's something on my mind?"

"I'm your mother. There's no one that knows you better than me."

"Jake does." She said it under her breath, but I could hear her.

I'd be lying if I said that didn't sting.

"Jake. He's what's on your mind at 4:00 in the morning?"

"You say that like it's so impossible. Who's on your mind at 4:00 in the morning?"

She'd tried this trick before, throwing emotions back at me. It worked with Edward, he tended to shy away from any type of romantic talk with our daughter, but I knew how she felt all too well.

"If I thought it was impossible we wouldn't be talking about it. It's actually...well, I expected it."

That caught her attention. She looked up at me, then.

"You did?"

"You may only be seven, but you look and act like a seventeen year old. Of course I expected you to start liking boys. It won't stop with Jacob, wait until you see the boys at school tomorrow. I know that they'll see you."

"Yeah, yeah you're right."

Her tone didn't match what she was saying.

"I'm getting it wrong." I said.

"No, you're not wrong. It's just... it feels a bit different. Jake's not just some...crush." She shuddered at the word.

I knew what she meant. Jake would never be a crush, not for anyone that knew him. But Ness was even different from _that_. She was his imprint, his soul mate. Nessa knew some of what that meant, but there was still more that she had yet to understand.

That was not a conversation to have three hours before school started. Especially Nessa's first day of school.

"I know it doesn't feel that way. But you have time to figure things out. I promise."

Ness just nodded her head. She didn't want to go deeper into this conversation any more than I wanted to elaborate on it.

"Do you need anything before I go get ready? Alice wants to dress all of us for school, but I have a little more time."

"No, I'd actually just like some time to myself. If that's okay."

"Of course, sweetheart. We're leaving at 7:30, though, so don't get too carried away in that mind of yours."

Ness smiled a little. "I won't."

I left my daughter feeling like things were going to get worse before they got better. Edward wasn't going to like how things between Jacob and Renesmee were progressing.

I wasn't sure how I felt about it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hello everyone! Just a quick note. Thanks for continuing our story! Also, thanks to everyone who gave us a review. Someone let us know that Renesmee's name is Nessie - thanks. We know that. But we prefer Nessa plus we thought Renesmee would also prefer it as she grew older. Nessie is kind of a little kid's name, you know? **

**Anyways, this chapter is not yet complete. We'll update it as soon as possible but we didn't want to leave you hanging without anything for awhile. Happy reading! **

**Chapter 2**

_It all began to feel the same. I want to know where they keep the rain._

- Passion Pit, _Cry Like a Ghost_

**Nessa**

Okay, so Mom was right. They did see me. And a little too well, for my liking.

I was used to being stared at. I don't consider myself a prideful or vain person, but I know that I'm beautiful. It's just a fact. I couldn't help being that, not when my parents were both supermodel material. But, I've never used my looks to my advantage before. Unless you count giving puppy eyes to my family to get what I want, but that's all.

Like I said, I was used to being stared at. But not by people who I just knew didn't have...pure intentions.

Dad was just about seething at the thoughts of guys around us, and he knew just what intentions they had. Dad was posing as my older brother, and he was about to take that job very seriously.

We'd been at Bartlett for all of ten minutes before Dad gave someone his scary eyes. The poor boy.

This would be a tough year.

Aside from the hormonal teenage boys, high school looked like it had the potential to be fun. Bartlett was really nice. Clearly wealthy, and big. There had to be at least a thousand students, and compared to Forks high school, that was an excessive amount of teenagers.

I was posing as a freshman, so I was supposed to be 14 to 15 years old. My name as far as the faculty and students knew, was Vanessa Masen. Dad was taking his old name back, Edward Masen, and was supposed to be a sophomore. Initially, he was going to be a junior, but he wanted to stay at the same level as Mom. Mom and Alice were sisters, Alice a freshman along with me, and Mom a sophomore as well. Bella and Alice Brandon. Uncle Jazz got to keep his name, Jasper Hale, but he was not happy about having to be a 16 year old. Alice reminded him often that if he went any older, people might get creeped out on the guy who was picking up on a freshman. I disagreed with her. That was normal these days, I heard.

Lastly, Jacob had grudgingly accepted his new identity. He was 17 year old, Jacob Wolfe. Saying he hated it would be an understatement. He'd been complaining constantly that he was never going to pass as a junior, that he should have just stayed back at the house. However, he hadn't finished high school even once in his life. Uncle Em had smacked him in the back of the head and told him he better be smart if he wants to roll with us. Jacob shut up after that.

It was with Jacob whom I walked with now. Our new fake identities had no relations to each other, we weren't fourth cousins three times removed, or siblings from divorce or adoption. We were just friends, so we didn't have to fake that.

"That guy is checking you out."

"I know. Don't talk about it," I spat.

"I'll kill em' Ness," he whispered in a menacing tone.

"You and Dad both."

He raised his dark eyebrows at me, his eyes full of questions at my snippy attitude. He didn't even have to ask.

"Sorry. I had a bad morning."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't like I could tell him _why. _It was imperative he found out none of this...stuff I was going through. It was half the reason why I never talked about it with anyone, the other half being because I just didn't feel like talking about my personal feelings. Mostly, I just wanted to yell "butt the hell out" at everyone, and get on with my day.

Throughout my life, I'd had a lot of practice with tongue biting. I didn't say anything I hadn't thought through first.

Jacob didn't ask any more questions. We eventually parted for our first classes. I was going to Spanish. It was mandatory for freshmans, but I didn't mind. The language was easy. Besides, Alice would be there too.

I found the room easy enough. Upon walking in, I instantly felt at least four pair of eyes on me. I cursed Alice under my breath for her "good impression" outfit. Not like I really needed it.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Nessa," Alice chirped, suddenly at my side. I jumped. You'd think I'd be used to the silent approaches and the seemingly instantaneously appearances, but no. Still got me every time.

She continued. "Your dad would not be happy to hear you using such language." She waved her finger at me, and I grabbed it.

"Whatever, Alice."

She smirked at me, and we took two seats at the back of the room. This way, the guys had to actually make an effort and turn around to stare at me. One blond kid actually had the nerve to, until the teacher finally got the class started.

"Welcome to Spanish for beginners!"

_Pfft. Beginners. _

"I'm Mrs. Garrison! Now, I believe all of you are first year students-"

"Not by a long shot," Alice muttered. I snickered.

"-so I thought it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves!"

_What? _

A short girl at the front of the room stood up slowly when Garrison motioned for her to. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm Kristina," she whispered.

"Welcome Kristina! Everyone welcome Kristina!" Mrs. Garrison chirped.

"Welcome Kristina," the class said, somewhat in unison. I just sat there, and Alice was laughing next to me.

It went on in that fashion for a few minutes, and it suddenly dawned on me that I'd have to stand up and introduce myself as well.

_Oh, wonderful. More attention._

I slumped lower into my seat. Beside me, Alice shot out of her seat to state her name.

"Hello everyone, I'm Alice Brandon! It's nice to meet all of you!"

She was far too cheery to pass for a cowardly freshman.

She sat down, and I slowly got to my feet. And thanks to Alice's gleeful introduction, everyone's attention was already on the back row. I saw two guys whispering to each other, with their eyes still glued to me, and a pretty girl was shooting me daggers with her big blue eyes. Clearly jealous. Well, she could have them.

"Vanessa Masen," I stated simply, nodding at the beaming teacher at the front of the room. She laughed and clapped her hands together, and I sat down as quietly as I could.

"Thank you, everyone! I have a very good feeling that this class is going to have an overwhelming amount of fun this semester!"

I seriously doubted that. There were several factors already why that wouldn't be possible.

The rest of the class dragged. We did stuff I'd already learned and mastered, Garrison was on my last nerve with her cheeriness, boys apparently had no problems with sore necks later, and all I could think of was that I had about 5 more hours of this.

I found I could finally understand the hell comparison.

~o0o~

After enduring the rest of that Spanish class, I'd headed to Math. It was another thing that came to me simply, and I was able to relax while kids struggled to remember various equation formulas. The teacher was clearly frustrated, but I think she liked me. She was pleased when I wasn't just another student she needed to help.

I met a girl there who could be a potential friend. Clara. She sat next to me, and was struggling with the review. The teacher couldn't help her. I felt bad, so I leaned over and asked if I could maybe help. She'd smiled, and accepted.

I attempted to make the math make sense to her, and I think I succeeded. She finished the review with a good twenty minutes left to class, which we spent aimlessly chatting.

"How's your first day been?" she asked me as she closed up her book.

"Slow. Boring. I kind of just want to go home," I answered honestly.

"Me too."

Awkward silence.

"Where do you live?" I inquired. I hoped that wasn't a creepy question. I didn't have a lot of practice associating with regular humans.

She answered though, so I assumed it was okay. "About five minutes from here. I walk to and from school. How about you?"

"My older brother drives us. We live a good thirty minutes from here."

"Oh, wow. What's your brother's name?"

"Edward."

"Is he a sophomore?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Yeah...why?"

Her eyes got wide, and then her face flushed. "I've heard about him. I've seen him around, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's very...handsome."

Well, this was awkward. She just told me my dad was handsome. To be fair, she only knew him as my brother, but still...

"Yeah, I guess," I responded, shrugging.

"You look alot like him."

"I know."

She giggled then, and I looked over at her. At that moment, she made eye contact with a boy at the front of the room who had been listening to our conversation. He quickly looked away from her, he'd been caught.

"Your brother is not the only one being swooned over, I see."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know. It's embarrassing."

She laughed at my obvious discomfort. "What every girl would give to in your position right now, Vanessa."

"No," I insisted, "They have no idea. Don't ever wish for such a thing."

She laughed her pretty laugh again. "Okay, I won't. Promise."

I smiled at her, and the rest of the period went by fast talking with my new friend. I liked her alot. She seemed to have her head screwed on straight, she was easy to talk to, and she didn't seem to have an automatic dislike for me just because of my looks. Though, she did think my dad was attractive. I guess I'd have to let that one slide. We parted, promising to have lunch sometime.

For today, I was eating lunch with "my brother and his girlfriend, along with her little sister, who was my best friend". Or - my parents and aunt. I found them in the cafeteria, already with a tray of food in front of them. My mom was picking apart a cookie when I strolled up and plopped down on the bench next to her.

"Hey sweetie, how's your morning been?"

"Bella, you probably shouldn't call her that," Dad said quietly from across the booth.

"Oh, right," she cringed, "Or should I say, 'Nessa'?" she corrected herself.

"It was alright," I shrugged.

"Spanish was a huge downer of a class," Alice threw in.

I nodded. "The teacher never _shuts up_."

"What about the actual work?" Dad asked lightly.

"I wouldn't call it work. It's easy, obviously. But I'm really sick of the guys...staring at me."

Dad groaned. "Of course."

"You know, it makes it a lot better for us, doesn't it Bellsy?"

"Come again?"

"The guys forget about us when Ness is around."

"Alice," Dad growled her name, but she just stared at him, all wide eyed and innocent.

"What? It's true! The guys are attracted to Nessa more than they are to us. It's because their instincts aren't telling them to run away from her. She's not actually dangerous, while we are."

"You're not danger-" I began.

Ignoring me, my father interrupted. "I know it's true, Ali," he sneered at her, "I don't have to like it though."

"Whatever, Edward. I was just pointing out a fact. You don't have to get all parental," she rolled her eyes, "or should I say...big brother bear?"

Dad just glared at her. The table was silent.

After a few tense moments, my mom spoke up. "Okay, enough about that. How was math, Ness?" It was obvious she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Better. I met a really nice girl," I smiled, forgetting about the guys and thinking about my new friend Clara, "She's really awesome. And...she thinks you're cute." I wiggled my eyebrows at my father, who groaned again.

Mom laughed and reached across the table to grab Dad's hands. "Nothing's changed, has it, love?"

"Nope. Same old, same old."

Uncle Jasper and Jacob eventually joined us, completing our little group. At the end of lunch, Edward informed us all that people were coming to their own conclusions, like they were expected. The humans were scared of Jacob and his brute size. The girls were jealous of my mother, because she was with my father - whom they all wanted a piece of. The general consensus on Alice was that she was weird. It was the last observation however, that made us worried. The humans had picked up on the fact that Mom and I looked so much alike. We weren't supposed to be related, and though the humans would never guess our real relationship, it would probably make for some awkward questions later. We'd have to lie even more than we already were.

I really didn't feel like going to my last two classes - English and American history. But I trudged to my locker, grabbed my proper books, and headed willingly to more torture. I had thought earlier that a new experience would be fun for me - and I still believed that - but the dreadful things of high school outweighed the pleasant things. I sincerely hoped every day of high school wouldn't be such a drag.

By the time 3:30 rolled around, I was exhausted. Not in the sense that I wanted to sleep - I just wanted to crash on the couch and do nothing. I wanted to be safe in the privacy of my own home where no one would ask for introductions, no boys would stare at me, and no teachers would be giving me more useless homework.

But the worst part of it all was that I knew I had to come back tomorrow.

~o0o~


End file.
